


strawberries and cream

by eijuns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, call your dentist now, sickly sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijuns/pseuds/eijuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>subtlety never was tsukki's strong suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberries and cream

**Day 1**

A box of strawberries falls on Tsukishima's desk. He glances at it, then up at the boy who dropped it there.

"You brought food today," he remarks, interest already turned back to the phone in his hand.

"Not exactly," Yamaguchi replies, pulling around his own chair so he can sit facing Tsukki. "I found them in my locker."

Tsukki glances up, looks unimpressed but has the courtesy to turn up his eyebrows slightly. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Yamaguchi is grinning at him.

Tsukki looks away.

Yamaguchi opens the punnet, picks out one of the fruits and turns it over in his fingers as though studying it, but he won't stop smiling at Tsukki. "There was no name with it."

"Huh." The taller stares intently at the screen in his palm, fingers tapping away busily. Anyone else would take the hint, but Yamaguchi has always been a hoverer.

"Who do you reckon it was?" Yamaguchi asks.

Tsukki looks at him over the frames of his glasses, makes a noise like a question.

"Who do you think left them for me?"

Tsukki scoffs a sigh, frowns a little. "How am I supposed to know?"

Yamaguchi just smirks.

When his friend turns back around to talk to another class member, Tsukki lets his phone sit on his desk and he turns to look out the window. His reflection catches his eye instead though, and he curses.

Yamaguchi pops another strawberry into his mouth, smiling because it's the same colour as his best friend's face.

 

* * *

 

 **Day**   **2**

Yamaguchi finds the flower in his desk, tucked neatly beside his chemistry textbook. It's a tulip, bright bright yellow with a long green stem and a lined piece of paper folded around it.

If there was ever any doubt as to who had left him the strawberries yesterday, it's gone now. He knows for certain who it is: there's only one dork in the whole world who; 1. knows that strawberries and yellow tulips are his favourite, and 2. would be dumb enough to pick them for "secret admirer" gifts.

His smile is irrepressible.

He's last to the gym for practice that afternoon. The others have already started their warm-ups when he walks in. Hinata's eyes ogle almost comically when he sees Yamaguchi, and he all but trips over his feet as he stops suddenly in his tracks (Kageyama's roar of "dumbass Hinata!" resounds around the room as he takes the fall over the small blocker's shoelaces instead).

"Yamaguchi has a flower!"

They all pause to look. Tsukki is last to do so and first to resume his laps around the court.

"Yeah, I found it in my desk," the freckled boy says casually, slinging his bag off his shoulders and propping it against the wall with the others'. "There was a note with it but no name."

"No name?" Hinata repeats.

"A secret admirer then?" Suga suggests.

Yamaguchi smirks. "Something like that."

"Secret admirer?" Hinata echoes again, and then he pushes Kageyama off his shoes ("Hey, you dumbass—!") and bounds over to where Yamaguchi stands. "Can I see the note? Lemme read it! I wanna see it!"

Yamaguchi lets him snatch the paper from his hand, pretends not to notice the choking noise that bursts from Tsukishima's throat when Hinata begins to read the note aloud.

"Tadashi,  _if I kiss you, will your mouth read this truth? Darling, how I miss you. Strawberries taste how lips do._ " The small boy frowns. "That doesn't even make sense!"

Tanaka and Nishinoya are laughing.

Tsukishima's face is bright red. Yamaguchi doesn't think it's because he's picked up his pace.

"I dunno," Sugawara is quick to step in, his smile wide and uneasy as he takes the paper from Hinata's hands. "It's pretty poetic."

"Poetic? I'm pretty sure those are just some Ed Sheeran lyrics," Daichi says with a chuckle, coming to peek at the note from behind Suga. "My sister listens to him all the time at home..." His eyes flit across the paper for just a moment before his brow creases. "S-Suga, say, doesn't this look an awful lot like  _your_  handwriting?"

Suga lets out a strangled yelp. On the other side of the court, Tsukishima trips and falls face-first into one of the supporting poles of the volleyball nets.

Takeda-sensei calls practice off short because Tsukki's nose won't stop bleeding and Daichi keeps getting teary-eyed every time Suga so much as looks at Yamaguchi.

 

* * *

**  
**

**Day 3**

Yamaguchi leaves the classroom during break. He murmurs something about getting a drink, although Tsukki (as usual) has his headphones on and probably doesn't hear him.

As soon as he is gone, though, Tsukishima is out of his chair, leaning over the front of his desk with long limbs to grab Yamaguchi's bag off the floor. He snags it, heaves it up by the strap, unzips the front pocket, slides in today's gift, and hopes to the high heavens that today Daichi doesn't see Sugawara's handwriting on the back again. He chucks the bag back on Yamaguchi's table, sits down just as his friend returns.

 _Then_  he realises his mistake.

"Why is my bag on my desk?"

Tsukki doesn’t even have enough time to recompose his face; his panic is clear. All he can do is duck his head and hope Yamaguchi doesn’t look at him.

Of course, he does though.

“Tsukki, why is my bag on my desk?”

“Uh, I… What do you mean? Your bag's always been there.”

"No..." The freckled boy squints at him. “No it hasn't.”

Tsukki blinks at him. Coughs once. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Yamaguchi has never seen him run so fast, not even on the volleyball court.

When the taller is gone, Yamaguchi rifles through his bag, searching. He finds a CD in the front, grins. It’s their vice captain’s handwriting again, listing the twelve or so tracks the disc contains.

He listens to the disc on repeat all afternoon as he studies, laughs so loud when he gets a text from Tsukki that his mother comes in to check on him.

 

 

> **From: Tsukki  
>  8:31 PM 21/5  
>  >>** have you heard the song map by adam lambert?

 

 

Oh, Tsukki, you’re not even trying.

 

* * *

 

**Day 4**

There's a sticker of a stegosaurus on the envelope.

A  _stegosaurus._

His mother brought it to him. "It's from Tsukki," she tells him, smiling as she nods at the glittery green monstrosity on the front.

But there's no return address, no signature at the bottom, and Yamaguchi is fairly sure that the sticker was meant to mystify him.

Yamaguchi had never realised how absolutely thick his best friend could be.

At least the letter's typed this time, so poor Suga's hand can have a rest.

He sends his friend a text.

 

 

> **To: Tsukki**  
>  **4:47 PM 22/5**  
>  ** >>** do you want your sticker back? i thought this was part of your special collection

 

 

> **From: Tsukki  
>  4:48 PM 22/5  
>  >>** what are you talking about?

 

 

Yamaguchi just laughs, tosses his phone on his bed for now and reads the letter.

It's dumb. Very dumb. So dumb he's almost beginning to doubt it could have really come from the tall bespectacled blocker at all. But the cheesiness of it ascertains its origins and, despite it all, Tadashi finds he loves it; he loves that his given name is used, loves that Kei had been sappy enough to include the words " _a face without freckles is like a night without stars_ ", loves all the dumb cliches that he's pretty sure were borrowed from Tumblr, loves the mushy words that could only be lyrics from tacky pop songs, loves that it's from Tsukki, loves that it's for him.

He sends another text.

 

 

> **To: Tsukki  
>  4:53 PM 22/5  
>  >>** nvm :)

 

Yamaguchi's best friend is very lame, and Yamaguchi likes him very much.

 

* * *

 

**Day 5**

At practice, Hinata asks if Yamaguchi's secret admirer has revealed themself yet. The freckled boy smiles, shakes his head, notices that Tsukki's face is a little too pink considering how early on in the training session it still is and that Hinata is smirking at the tall blonde too.

It's a stiflingly hot day, and their three-on-three match comes to a premature end when both Tanaka and Nishinoya flop on the floor, shirtless and sweaty with their chests heaving, moaning about how their internal organs are melting and how they are going to absolutely  _die_  if Daichi makes them train anymore. Exhausted himself, the captain slumps against the wall, his head tipped back as he pants and allows them all a five minute break.

A unanimous sigh runs through the team and everyone hits the deck, breathing hard.

Yamaguchi lets himself slide his back down the wall too, and gratefully accepts the water bottle handed to him by the new assistant manager. He drinks deeply, looking around at his teammates when it occurs to him that one of them is missing.

"Hey, Yachi-san?" The small blonde girl turns back to face him again. "Do you know where Tsukki is?"

She shakes her head, offering Hinata and Kageyama a drink each. "He probably went to the bathroom."

Yamaguchi gets up, picks his way through the sweaty maze of his teammates' spreadeagled bodies, and goes to catch his secret admirer in the act.

Except he doesn't; Tsukki isn't in the changeroom, and neither is Tsukki's bag. He prods through his own bag but doesn't find anything that hadn't been there before. A little perplexed, he returns to training. Ennoshita wordlessly takes up Tsukki's place in the practice game. No-one seems very much distressed by their Number 11's disappearance.

"Where's Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks again, this time to the whole team.

Tanaka hums. Nishinoya elbows him in the ribs, but his grin is just as wide as his tall friend's. Daichi opens his mouth but Suga elbows him too.

"He said he had some errands to run," the Vice Captain says.

"Tsukki doesn't run errands," Yamaguchi says, but only to himself.

When Yamaguchi comes home, the house is empty – his mum's on shift at the hospital tonight. He kicks off his shoes and leaves them by the door with his bag, heads straight to the kitchen. He digs through the fridge, only finds leftovers so he figures he's not really that hungry tonight, grabs a can of Coke and thinks he might just watch some TV instead, half-wonders why no surprise gift showed up today, hopes Tsukki's alright...

It's a quarter to seven when there's a knock at the door. Yamaguchi opens it, sees the tall blonde boy standing there and nearly spills his drink on his gym clothes.

"Sorry I'm late. The train was running slow."

"Tsukki! What are you doing here?"

His friend pushes past, walks straight through to the living room without waiting for an invitation. "I brought pizza and that movie with the sick kids you wanted to see," he says with enthusiasm similar to as though he's sighing about a particularly dull essay he's been assigned to write. He holds up the items in his hands as he mentions them.

Yamaguchi can only look at him, eyebrows raised.

Tsukki blinks at him. "Your mum  _is_ out tonight, right?"

"Uh, yeah, she is."

"Cool. I'll put the movie on. You go get us plates or napkins or something."

A smile pushes into the corners of Yamaguchi's lips. "I thought you said you'd never in a million years want to watch this movie."

Tsukishima pushes his glasses further up his nose as he slides the DVD into the player. "I don't remember ever saying something like that."

Yamaguchi laughs, but won't fight him on this one, doesn't even roll his eyes. He just goes to find them some plates and drinks and thinks to himself that Friday Night Date Night is his favourite gift yet.

 

* * *

 

**Day 6**

Tsukki wakes up because the couch is pushing the edge of his glasses into his temple and it's starting to hurt. He slides the frames from his face, blindly reaches to place them on the coffee table in front of him, stops when he feels a wet patch in his shirt sleeve where the fabric pulls as he stretches out.

He stills, realises Yamaguchi has fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Of course he has.

Tsukki groans, because Yamaguchi is the ugliest sleeper he knows - all oddly-flung limbs and gaping drooling lips and crooked neck and pillow-creased bangs. And he's  _heavy;_  Tsukki's arm is tingling with numbness, squashed between their chests and _urgh_ it's so  _hot_  andhe can feel both of their sweat on his skin and, now that he thinks about it, Yamaguchi's breathing right in his ear and he can smell it and it's  _vile_ and all he can think is  _grossgrossgross_ but he doesn't dare move.

Instead he shifts slightly, crooks his neck so he can see the colour the sunlight makes Yamaguchi's cheek look (gold) and if it makes his hair look more brown than black (gold) and how it looks in his lashes (gold) and he wonders what colour it would reflect in his eyes (gold). And he moves then, because the sun reflects off the drool that trails Tadashi's chin (silver) and he can hardly not wipe it away. His brain resounds with a  _grossgrossgross_  as he wipes the drool from his thumb onto his shirt, but Kei's smiling in the face of his best friend's morning breath.

His arm loops around Yamaguchi's waist, and he thinks when they wake up in a few hours time and Yamaguchi asks about it, he can just pass it off as something weird he must have done in his sleep, like the shorter dribbling on his shoulder.

Thing is, though, Yamaguchi doesn't ask about it when he wakes up, just rests his own forearm over Tsukki's and rolls over with an "Urgh."

"Good morning to you too," Tsukki replies, not _not **not**_ thinking about Tadashi's arm pressing over his.

"Nmpf," the smaller boy's reply is muffled, his nose and lips pressing into the taller's side.

Tsukki chuckles, tightens his arm around Yamaguchi's waist so that he comes close enough for Kei to kiss the top of his head and—  _shit, he did_ not  _mean to do that!_

But there are snores in Tsukki's ear again, loud and low and grumbly, and he doesn't think he's ever been so happy to hear them (but also so disappointed).

Yamaguchi sleeps late into the morning. Tsukki drifts in and out of sleep, limbs a little numb at times but he's a little too content to want to move (even if Yamaguchi does kind of smell - he's still wearing his gym clothes from yesterday's practice). When they hear the front door opening, Yamaguchi sits up and moves away just slow enough to seem casual, but Kei already felt the jump in his heartbeat. Tsukki is left cold and tingling with the numbness of slept-on limbs and Tadashi's disipating warmth as the latter goes to greet his mother.

Tsukki stays at the Yamaguchis' for a while, talks with Tadashi and his mum over breakfast, helps clear the plates and cups from last night, sticks around a few hours to study for the English test they have on Monday. It's late in the afternoon when he finally goes home because Yamaguchi has to go visit his grandmother in the retirement village. Tsukki is still tingling, but in a softer, tireder way.

He's fast asleep by the time Tadashi messages him.

 

> **From: Yamaguchi Tadashi  
>  2:39 AM 25/5  
>  >> **socks?? really??!? 

 

* * *

 

**Day 7**

It's Sunday, so Yamaguchi isn't really expecting anything from the secret admirer today. Not that he's disappointed, no, not in the slightest. In fact, he's pretty sure that kiss from yesterday morning alone could sustain his life force well into the eternities.

Needless to say he's somewhat surprised when he decides to try on his new socks - the blue ones spotted with bright yellow stars that he'd found on his bed last night after Tsukki left - and his toes meet with the crinkling of paper rather than fabric.

He pulls the sock off his foot, shoves his hand in instead, and fishes out the small square of card from the bottom. His confused frown quickly gives way to a grin.

He picks up his phone, texts Tsukishima.

 

> **To: Tsukki  
>  11:30 AM 25/5  
>  >> **you wanna come to mcdonalds with me? i have coupons for some fries

 

* * *

 

**Day 8**

Tsukki closes Yamaguchi's locker, freezes like a deer in headlights when he hears another locker open. He'd been so sure he was the only one here.

Shoulders pulled high and taut, he turns to see who else was down this way. His eyes bulge when they lock with someone else's.

_Of all the people in the school..._

"Yamaguchi!"

"Ah, Ts-Tsukki!"

"I was just—"

"There were some people hanging around your locker and I thought—"

"—Your locker was open so I was just gonna shut it for you—"

"—But it looks like everything's in order—"

"—Which I guess you probably could have done yourself seeing as you're here too—"

"—So I'll just..."

"—So you can..."

Tsukki can _feel_  the lameness of his excuse, can feel it in the heat in his cheeks, hell, he can actually  _see_  the red glow of his blush at the bottom of his vision. He knows he must look ridiculous, standing there, toes scuffing the floor, hands deep in his pockets as though hiding some sort of evidence.

Yamaguchi coughs, rubs the back of his neck. He doesn't quite meet Tsukki's eye as he starts to talk. "Well, I guess I should—  _we_ should head to class."

He lines up the frame of his glasses with Yamaguchi's eyes so he doesn't have to look directly at him. "Uh, yeah, probably."

Neither of them move.

Tsukki coughs this time. He looks at his friend (but not  _at_ his friend), the pigeon-toed turn of his feet, the flash of blue and yellow where his pants are an inch too short to meet the top of his shoes. He feels a flush of pleasure rise in his chest and almost smiles, but his face is still hot and the air between them too thick, so he looks to the brown paper parcel in Yamaguchi's freckled hand instead. "What's that you got there?" It doesn't even sound like his voice.

Yamaguchi looks at the parcel too, lifts it higher. "This is... Ah, well, it's just—" he swallows, puts his hands behind his back and straightens out his shoulders for just a moment before he sighs and slumps forward lamely. His dark hair falls over his eyes as he holds out the package to Tsukki. "It was meant to be a surprise. I was gonna leave it in your locker for you to find later but... Guess you caught me."

"R-really?" Tsukki says, then cringes; he doesn't think his voice has sounded that high since the sixth grade. He coughs once again, then repeats in something closer to his normal tone, "Really? For me?"

Yamaguchi nods.

Kei reaches out, takes the brown paper bag from his friend's hand. He opens it carefully, feeling the precarious weight within it, and peers inside. "Strawberry shortcake?" He blinks up at Yamaguchi, finally looking at him properly.

Yamaguchi nods at his toes. "I made it last night. I know it's your favourite and you've been giving all these nice things to me and I figured I might... Thought you'd like it, y'know?"

Kei blinks, clears his throat as he closes the bag again. "I, uh, yeah, I... And you should— I mean, thanks Tada— Yamaguchi. A lot. For the cake, I mean. Thanks. I— you might, err... Ithinkyoushouldcheckyourlockertoo."

Yamaguchi finally looks up at him, eyes a little wide. Tsukki's face is bright pink, right up to the tops of his ears. Yamaguchi can feel the heat in his own cheeks as he slowly nods. "Uh, yeah, okay. I mean, like, sure!"

He pushes Tsukki's locker closed, and there's an awkward shuffling where neither of them know which way to step for Yamaguchi to access his own locker. In the end, he decides to be bold, take a step in closer to Tsukki, just as Tsukki ducks his head - "Sorry," - and steps backward. He can feel Tsukishima trying not to look at him as he dials in his code, opens up the small metal door. He pulls out the only thing in there besides his shoes - another small paper bag. There's writing on the front of the bag - Tsukki's writing - and it reads:  _You may not remember, but in middle school when I found out about my brother, you found me sitting alone in the empty gym. You gave me a handful of these, said they were your favourite, that you hoped I'd like them too. You didn't know then, but they were my favourite too. I hope they taste as good to you now as they did to me back then._

Tadashi's smiling when he looks up, and his voice is startlingly soft when he says, "Strawberry-and-creams?"

Kei nods, but the boy with the freckles is already opening the bag and grabbing out a handful of the red and white lollies.

"How'd you get these, Tsukki? When I had them, they were from my uncle who'd brought them over from Australia! I haven't had any for years!" His smile is wide as he throws a few between his teeth. "Oh man, they're so good! Thanks, Tsukki! Thanks so much, this is so great!"

Kei finds himself smiling too. He thinks he must smile all day, because by the time he and Tadashi are walking home, his cheeks are sore.

Yamaguchi's house is first and, as the boy turns into his driveway, he pauses, reaches back awkwardly to rifle through his bag. "Oh, I almost forgot," he says, pulling something out and throwing it at Kei, who fumbles with it slightly before just managing to catch it between his elbows. "I was gonna put them in your bag tomorrow during lunch or something, but seeing as you already found me out..."

Tsukki looks at the thing - the new gift - in his hand, realises it's a pair of socks. He snorts a little as he unfolds them and holds them up.

He tries so hard to frown. So  _so_ hard. Almost as hard as Yamaguchi tries to look innocent.

"They're ugly," Tsukki says.

"So ugly," Yamaguchi agrees.

"Too ugly."

"We'll match then!" Tadashi's smile splits his face ear to ear as he tugs up his pant legs, revealing the star-studded socks that clad his ankles.

Tsukki's grimace immediately fades. He probably smiles again actually.

"See you tomorrow, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi says, almost sing-song as he turns on his heel, sticks out his tongue and waves to his friend.

"See you, Yams."

 

 

> **From: Yamaguchi Tadashi**  
>  **4:31 PM 26/5**  
>  ** >>** it was your handwriting on the bag today

 

 

> **To: Yamaguchi Tadashi**  
>  **4:32 PM 26/5**  
>  **> >** your point?

 

 

> **From: Yamaguchi Tadashi**  
>  **4:33 PM 26/5**  
>  **> >** does this mean youll stop pretending now?

 

 

> **To: Yamaguchi Tadashi**  
>  **4:37 PM 26/5**  
>  **> >** i dont know what youre talking about

 

* * *

 

**Day 9**

He's smiling when he wakes up. There's butterflies in his stomach.

 

 

> **To: Tsukki**  
>  6:14 AM 27/5  
>  >> YOU BETTER BE AT TRAINING THIS MORNING

 

 

> **From: Tsukki**  
>  6:14 AM 27/5  
>  >> fuck off, let me sleep

 

 

> **To: Tsukki**  
>  6:15 AM 27/5  
>  >> YOU BETTER BE AT TRAINING THIS MORNING

 

 

> **To: Tsukki**  
>  6:16 AM 27/5  
>  >> COME EARLY

 

 

> **To: Tsukki**  
>  6:17 AM 27/5  
>  >> LIKE FIVE MINUTES EARLY AT LEAST

 

 

> **To: Tsukki**  
>  6:18 AM 27/5  
>  >> I HAVE ANOTHER GIFT FOR YOU

 

 

> **To: Tsukki**  
>  6:19 AM 27/5  
>  >> I MEAN YOUR SECRET ADMIRER DOES

 

 

> **To: Tsukki**  
>  6:24 AM 27/5  
>  >> TSUKKI?

 

 

> **From: Tsukki  
>  6:32 AM 27/5  
>  >>** i was in the bathroom, damnit. i’ll be there

 

Tsukki arrives five minutes  _late_  for training, though.

So, naturally, Yamaguchi decides he'll just have to be five minutes late for class too.

Ideally, storage rooms aren't where you'd like to be kissing your best friend for the first time, but it seemed like a nicer idea than the bathroom, and honestly Yamaguchi's just sick of waiting at this point.

Tsukki is the brightest shade of pink that Yamaguchi has ever seen him turn when he lets his collar go. The taller boy stumbles back, seemingly dazed. He touches his lips, looks at Yamaguchi. "What was that for?"

"For being a loser."

Tsukki doesn't even protest, just kind of rubs his arm and nods at him. "I'm not very good at the whole secret admirer thing," Kei concedes. He almost looks bashful. Yamaguchi finds it both endearing and extremely weird.

"I hadn't noticed," Yamaguchi smirks.

Tsukki frowns. "Hey—!"

Yamaguchi laughs as he lunges forward and grabs his friend's hand. "C'mon, Tsukki, we're already late!"

Yamaguchi practically drags Tsukki through the corridors, tripping behind him up the stairs and around corners to their classroom. Yamaguchi's just reaching for the door handle, trying to wipe the smile off his face, when Tsukki makes a small noise halfway between his name and an "um". He seems to give up on words though, resorts to tugging the freckled boy back towards him and he clumsily presses their lips together again. It's shyer than the first, hesitant and much shorter, but Tadashi doesn't care at all because Kei is the one who initiated it.

"What was that for?" Yamaguchi asks with a smile too close to a smirk when they pull back.

Tsukki holds up the wrist that bears his watch and doesn't quite meet his eyes, but there's a soft curve to his lips so Tadashi knows there's no real problem. He points to the small clock face on his arm. "For making me late to class."

Their sweaty palms separate before they enter the room. They bow and Yamaguchi apologises profusely for their tardiness because Tsukki looks like he'll pass out before he says something that resembles proper Japanese. The teacher barely glances at them, just waves them in and continues his lecture.

Tsukki's ears are burning red as he flops in his seat. He feels breathless and light-headed and the world's spinning a little. He smiles to himself. The world's meant to spin, after all.

Eventually his heartrate slows and he soon remembers how and why to make a straight face. He smooths down his hair and soon finds himself bored once more. But he watches Yamaguchi cross and uncross his star-clad ankles. He knows they probably haven't even been washed since Yamaguchi was wearing them yesterday too. He finds he hardly cares. He thinks of the purple socks on his own ankles, with the orange and green dinosaurs, how Tadashi's face lit up when he saw the ugly things pulled up around Tsukki's calves, how it was worth enduring Tanaka and Nishinoya's guffawing just to see a rosy light rise up behind those freckles he was so enamoured with.

Tsukki traces his lips absently with his fingertips, thinking if he had known it was that easy to get a kiss from Yamaguchi, he would have taken up Sugawara on this dumb secret admirer idea months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> i blame [BaoChau Tran](http://dorkishima.tumblr.com/) (sorry it took me so long to write and that it's not even super brilliant) but ey my first published bit of fanfiction for months now, wooo~


End file.
